Secrets revealed by Sleep
by CityofDivergentTributeDemi-God
Summary: This is a short fluffy Captain Swan one-shot. It is my first Once Upon a Time fanfiction, and it takes place after Emma escapes the ice she and Elsa are trapped inside.


It had been hours since Emma had been freed by her unintentional warden from her icy prison. She almost had not made it, but then somehow she was out of the cold and Killian was swinging her up into his arms that felt like fire against her frozen skin. Emma would never forget the look of concern that masked his usually grinning face as he held her against him in the back of the car while David and Elsa sat in the front seat. She had never experienced such cold in her life, and no matter how many blankets her family covered her with when she arrived back at the loft she would never forget the icy feeling of the cold creeping through her clothes and settling deep inside her bones. Even now, almost five hours later, she was still shivering in her sleep from the mere memory of the cold. She had abandoned chair for the sofa her father had moved her to after the chair grew uncomfortable. Almost every blanket in the loft was piled on top of her, and there was a space heater plugged in and facing her.

The only blankets not on her were the ones of her parents' bed and the one covering the sleeping pirate at a chair by Emma's side. When David moved her from the chair to the couch, Killian had taken the chair closest to the couch and pushed it right against the couch. After Emma had fallen asleep, Killian had stayed faithfully by her side adjusting falling blankets and pushing the heater closer to her. However, after hours fighting it, he finally fell victim to his own exhaustion. David was skeptical about letting Hook stay the night with Emma even if they were not strictly sleeping together, but Snow had rolled her eyes and scoured the loft for a blanket for the captain before she and her prince retired for the night as well.

He had barely been asleep two hours when he was woken by the sound of Emma stirring fitfully under her mountain of blankets on top of her. Killian moved from his spot in the chair and kneeled on the floor in front of her. He took her hand and was relieved to find it warmer than it had been previously. At his touch, Emma's eyes fluttered open.

"Killian?" She asked, and the pirate marveled at the way his chest tightened at the sound of Emma saying his name, voice thick with sleep. It made him wish that they were in a different set of circumstances-possibly where her parents were not a few feet away and Emma had not just been pulled back from the brink of death.

"Aye, love. Are you warm enough?" He asked staring at her with tender concern. He still remembered how her skin felt when he and David pulled her from the ice. She had been colder than the sea on a winter night, and she had been as pale as her mother's namesake.

"I feel like I'm on the inside of a toaster," She said dryly, and Killian laughed lightly at the fact that even now she still possessed her sharp wit.

Emma looked up at him through her lashes, taking in the smudged eyeliner and the shadows under his eyes. "You know you don't have to stay with me. You could go sleep in your bed at Granny's." She said.

"Do you want me to leave, Emma?" He asked in disappointment. If it was up to Killian, he would never leave her side. He knew, however, that she was slow to trust and slow to opening up, and he would not push himself onto her.

"No, but I don't want you to stay out of obligation," Emma said quietly, twisting the many rings he had on his fingers. Killian was surprised; he had expected her to ask him to leave.

"I'm here because I _**want**_ to be, love." He said running his finger along the bumps of her scarred knuckles. She glanced up at him again but said nothing. She had that look in her eyes that said that she wanted to respond, but the walls around her heart wouldn't let her. After a moment or two, her eyes started to droop again.

Killian was about to release her hand and return to his spot by her side when she whispered, "Killian?"

"Aye, love?" He questioned.

Her eyes were still closed and her words were slightly slurred from sleep when she asked, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything you desire, Emma." He responded, studying how peaceful she looked in her half-sleep.

"I think I am falling in love with you." She whispered a note of vulnerability that he had never heard from her before was in her voice.

Killian froze in shock at hearing her words. He knew that she most likely would not have said this had she not been drunk on sleep, and part of him was guilty that he had heard it. The other larger part of himself was happier than he had been in a long time. He didn't know how it happened, but he had fallen in love with this woman with walls of stone protecting her heart and a will of steel.

"I've already fallen." He replied simply, wondering whether or not she would remember this in the morning. A small smile twitched at the corner of her lip, and then she was asleep once more. Killian leaned back against the leg of the coffee table behind him and watched her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he brought her hand to his lips and presses a kiss there before releasing her and moving back to his chair.

…

In the morning, after she had escaped her cocoon of warmth, Emma had no idea why Killian had grinned at her like he knew some secret that she didn't. All she knew was that she liked the way he held her tightly as he kissed her goodbye and told her that he would be back after he stopped at Granny's to shower and pick up some breakfast for her and the rest of her family.

 **So this is my first fanfiction that has nothing to do with Clary and Jace or The Mortal Instruments.**

 **I have just recently finished all of the Once Upon a Time available on Netflix, and Hook And Emma are one of my new favorite OTPs. I absolutely adore them. I'm not sure how much Captain Swan stuff I might write, but I have two more possible ideas.**

 **For those of you who follow me exclusively for my TMI fanfics, I have a couple ideas that I have been meaning to work on for a long time. Hopefully, I will get them done soon.**

 **Sorry if this isn't any good. I just had the idea and ran with it. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet, but it certainly isn't the worst thing I have ever written**

 **Rights to Hook and Emma are reserved to ABC.**

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
